Broken Rules
by itachifan incognito
Summary: My first story, GrimxIchixShiro. They are all students and roommates at college, but Shiro and Grimm are both lusting after poor Ichi. To keep one another off of him, they set up rules. But, let's be honest, rules are meant to be broken... rated M fro yaoi scenes, some language and mild violence. ( I know Ichigo ins't in the characters, but i can't list three :c)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, my first story…Hm. Not sure what authors usually write here, so I guess I'll warn you all now! This is a yaoi, which means guyxguy, and the pairings are grimxIchixShiro, meaning Ichi will be the bottom to both Shiro and Grim! There will be swearing and minor violence, so if none of this sits well with you, you may want to leave. Oh, and of course yaoi smexiness. Did I mention that? (Don't own Bleach- Just in case ya didn't know)**

Ichigo sat on his couch, like he did every Saturday, and watched boring movies that they played knowing full well that very few people would be watching, since most people would be out doing something. Like dancing, going out on dates, eating out with friends… sadly, he had no such plans. He was a med student, with a crazy schedule that changes daily. He suddenly had an open Saturday night, but it was already too late to make plans.

His roommates were both out, probably partying or something, but he wouldn't know since they never tell him anything. Well, that wasn't exactly fair; they never really saw each other long enough to chat about stuff like schedules and plans. They were friends and all, but not as close as he had been with his friends from high school; He sighed as he thought about them.

Rukia was off at some prestigious academy with Ishida, those lucky geniuses. Then there was Chad, who had wanted to learn more about his heritage and went to Mexico to study art or something peaceful like that. Renji had gone into professional soccer, and was now traveling with his team. Ironically, he was watching one of his games now.

Ichigo sighed and slumped a little against the couch, turning up the volume so he could hear over the music blaring from his neighbor's apartment.

Shiro checked his phone. Grimmjow was late, dammit. Sure, it was only two minutes, but in his mind that could easily have meant that he was going back to their apartment to seduce Ichi. _His _ichi! He looked up just in time to see the blue-haired demon walking now. He scowled at him.

Grimmjow gave a shit eating grin to the albino waiting impatiently for him. "We had a _deal_, bastard!" he glared. Grimmjow glowered at him. "Yeah, I remember. And I also remember that you've been late before too!" He shot back.

***FLASHBACK TIME***

Shiro and Grimmjow both stared at the orangette before them. _Holy Fuck, _Grimm thought. Shiro stared hungrily. Then they both noticed the other's lusty gazes. They met each others eyes and glared, and as soon as introductions were over and the strawberry had went to unpack (In the best room in the entire apartment, as Shiro and Grimm made sure he got), they turned to each other.

"Well, I suppose we have a little problem here," Shiro drawled.

Grimmjow sneered back at him. "Yeah, guess we do. Question is, what're we gonna do about it?"

Well, long story short, they had decided that neither was going to get him. Sure, they both knew he was straight, but that wasn't really their problem. At first, the rule was simply 'hands off'. But as time went on, they realized that wasn't good enough. So now, neither can go to the apartment while the other isn't there. The rules so far went like this:  
1. Hands off

2. No seducing

3. One can only be in the apartment with Ichigo if the other is there as well

4. No sleeping next to him

5. No going in his room

And lastly,

6. No Jacking off to him

Sure, they were crude, but they we retrying to avoid temptation here. So, here they were, walking into the apartment together, as always. Their eyes both went to the sleepy-looking boy on the couch, dozing as he watched some soccer game. Grimm tossed his bag on the table and kicked his shoes off, purposely making a lot of noise to wake up Ichi. Shiro frowned at him and took off his shoes more politely, setting his bag and books next to Grimmjows. Sure, he seemed polite, but he would take the berry in an instance if not for the agreement. And, though neither male would admit it, they did care how the orangette felt.

Ichigo hadn't heard his two roommates come in, but jumped as he heard Grimmjow kicking his shoes and slamming his backpack on the table. He looked over at them, clearly startled, and smiled. "Welcome home," he greeted. The other two felt their hearts beat faster, that adorable face pushing both of them close to their limits. It was like he was a housewife, welcoming the husband(s) home. They threw a glance at each other, then sat on either side of him, each closer to the boy than most would sit.

Ichigo felt his cheeks go slightly pink at their closeness, Grimmjow throwing an arm over the back of the couch before slyly wrapping it around Ichi's shoulders, then Shiro threading his arm through the boy's. He should have been used to it by now, especially since he knew they were both gay, but he had been sure they were a couple. After all, they always came home together, they seemed to try to keep the same schedule as the other, and they hung out quite often together, besides at the apartment.

Ichigo was dead wrong, but of course he didn't realize it.

"Huh, you always watch this team. Got a crush on one of the players?" Shiro teased, smiling at Ichigo, who's face went nearly as red as his hair. Before he could answer, Grimmjow cut in. "Probably the red head right? You were cheering his name during one of your first nights here." Ichigo noted that Grimmjow sounded… Jealous? No, that couldn't be it. His face was almost as red as an actual strawberry as he floundered, shaking his head. "N-no, nothing like that," he stammered.

Shiro and Grimmjow both seemed relieved by the denial, though Ichigo still couldn't comprehend why. He looked down at his lap, bright red still. Shiro and Grimmjow looked over at each other, a silent agreement passing between them. Grimm reached for the remote and Ichigo looked up confused. "How about we watch a movie?" Shiro suggested as Grimmjow flipped on one of the many slasher flicks that played this time of night. Ichigo gulped and both of the other males stared hungrily, knowing full well the boy was terrified of scary movies.

Before long, the strawberry was practically shaking, shrunken into the back of the couch. He had been slyly moved into Shiro's lap, but was curled into Grimmjow, hiding his face against the man every time the killer found a new victim. Neither of the males had watched the movie since they turned it on, completely focused on the cowering boy that stuck glued to them. Neither realized that Ichigo was relying on both of them until towards the end of the movie, when he had fallen asleep and they both moved to carry him to his room.

Their eyes met, and it became very clear to both of them: There were going to be a lot of rules broken very soon.

**Heh, So, what do you think so far? Originally I intended a one shot, but I wasn't sure how it would go... Plus, I need help from the reviews! There was no smexiness this time, and instead a lot Of OOC-ness! So, like I was saying, I need help (If anyone is actually reading this). How should the whole sexy scene go down? Will it be a drunken night, or will both Shiro-chan and Grimmkitty break and just take him right then and there? All reviews appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uwah! Another chapter so short! Well, next chap will be longer. Thanks for the reviews guys, it gave me some good ideas for next chap... speaking of which, I skipped the yaoi scene again! Oi, sorry for teasing. Still trying decide if it's going to be consensual, sober or a drunken night, you guys know what I mean, the usual way these things go down. (Oh, and still don't own Bleach .)**

Ichigo woke up the next morning to an annoying sound. He stirred at first, but tried his best to ignore it and just get a few more minutes of sleep. He heard someone stomping into the room quickly, followed by slower, softer footsteps, and then the sounds stopped. He sighed through his nose and smiled; glad the irritating noise had finally gone. He was about to drift back off when something gripped his shoulder and shook him softly.

"Nnn?" he asked, his eyes blinking open. The first thing he saw was gold, stunning eyes looking down at him, then light from his window blinding him. His eyes shut instantly, his hand flying over them to try and block the bright sun. Something blocked it and when he opened his eyes again, there was Grimmjow, grinning down at him playfully. Shiro was on his other side, those golden eyes now looking down at him worriedly.

"Time to wake up, sleepin' beauty," Grimmjow teased. Shiro frowned at him and Ichigo flushed red, sitting up quickly as the other two moved backwards to give him some room. He looked up at them, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion but his cheeks still pink. "Why aren't you guys at class?" He asked sleepily. He sat up and yawned, a high sound that made the older males' hearts beat a little faster in their chests.

"It's Sunday, King," Shiro answered calmly, using his nickname for the strawberry. Ichigo's face flushed and he looked down, still not understanding why he kept being called that. It had annoyed Grimmjow too, at first. During one of their walks home together, he asked him about it. His response had been simply, "Because I am his servant." Grimmjow hated that sappy crap he was good with, while he usually only opened his mouth to tease and criticize. It certainly made it hard to stay in the berry's good graces.

Ichigo looked over at his alarm and frowned, annoyed he had forgotten to turn it off. "Oh. I'm sorry, did I wake you guys?" Grimmjow and Shiro met each other's eyes, then looked back at the boy. "Naw, we were already up," Grimmjow lied. He turned and started to leave, pausing once in the doorway and looking back at him.

"You should really repaint, give your room a better color," he said, poking one of the walls. Ichigo groaned and flopped back onto the bed. Sure, everything in the room was white and simple, from the walls to the bed spread. He was used to his rooms being like this, since he was little. Shiro took this opportunity to defend him. "What's wrong with the color? I like white," the albino threw an impish grin at the teal haired man, then smiled warmly at the Ichigo, who returned it with a grateful look.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and he looked down at the ground before turning and stomping off. Ichigo frowned and moved to get up and try and calm down the temperamental man, Shiro following close behind him. Grimmjow went to the kitchen, pulling a large frying pan out. "We're having eggs," he announced, and Ichigo frowned. Grimmjow had a bad habit of trying not to ever seem angry at or around Ichigo, sparing him of his cursing and violent behavior.

"Alright," Ichigo murmured, moving to help him get the needed supplies out. While Grimmjow worked on the eggs, he put the pan on the stove and put a slice of butter on it. Shiro pulled out plates and silverware out for them and set the table, then pulled out glasses and poured them their drinks. It was a system they had gotten into every Sunday, starting with everyone taking on their role for breakfast, then they planned what they would do for the rest of the day while they ate.

After Grimmjow had distributed the food, they took their seats and started talking about what to do for the day. "I'm telling you, Street Racing!" Grimmjow insisted, pounding a fist on the table before taking a big bite of his eggs. Shiro shook his head, sighing. "No. We are not going to get that close to being arrested. _Again_." Grimmjow scowled and looked the opposite way. "Pssh. It's your own fault for slowing down." Shiro looked up and growled. "My fault? What was I supposed to do? Lead a high speed chase?" Grimmjow's eyes widened and his hand flew out. "YES! Obviously! We could've avoided a ticket!" Shiro sighed. "No, we would've gotten caught. And regardless of who was driving, we all would have been arrested." Both of their gazes flickered to Ichigo, who had tuned them out and was now poking at his eggs.

He looked up to see the two staring at him, like he had just been asked a question or something. "What?" He asked, both men quickly averting their eyes. "Nothing." Grimmjow grumbled. Shiro gave a soothing smile. "We were just talkin' 'bout what to do today, King." Ichigo nodded. "Oh, alright. What did you guys decide?" Ichigo usually just let them decide, he was awful with decisions. Especially on the spot, then he just turned red and couldn't look anyone in the face; he hated it, but Grimmjow and Shiro found it adorable. Well, Shiro did. Grimmjow's thoughts were a bit more… lewd than that.

Shiro shook his head while Grimmjow stood, putting his dishes in the sink. He figured he'd let them talk; he wasn't very good with words anyways, so he figured that if he just didn't contribute as much to the conversation, he wouldn't say anything he'd regret later. He started washing his plate, then his silverware, then decided to just fill the sink with water and wash the rest of the dishes.

Ichigo and Shiro chatted about the movies out, festivals around, anything in that topic. Shiro noticed, with a twinge of annoyance, that Ichigo kept looking over at Grimmjow. He couldn't see the man himself, since he sat with his back to him, but it was obvious what was drawing his attention. He heard the water running and resisted the urge to mock the pig that barely ever cleaned up after himself. He had been acting oddly a lot recently. Maybe he had finally given up? Shiro's eyebrows rose a little hopefully, then turned his attention back to the berry talking happily in front of him about a movie he'd seen last week.  
"What do you want to do, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked suddenly, still facing the sink. The red head looked up suddenly, a little shocked that he had been asked directly by the teal-haired man. He almost never asked him so directly, nor called him by his name. It was always some sort of nickname about his hair, or some form of the word 'Strawberry'. So, it took him a moment to remember to answer the man. "Oh. Uhm. I don't know…" He had strayed from the topic of things they could do tonight. Well, here was his awkward blushing again. "A…a restaurant?" he tried, offering the first thing that popped into his head.

Shiro's eyes widened slightly, and from the reflection of the window Grimmjow stood in front of, Ichigo could see his eyebrows slightly rising. Both males had thought of one thing the moment the berry had said that: A date. It sounded suspiciously, to them at least, like he was suggesting one. Of course, the boy had no idea how that sounded to the two of them, so he continued. "Like that diner on campus? We haven't eaten there before, right?" Shiro smiled and nodded, as did Grimmjow, though his grin was more secretive. Actually, they had both eaten there on several occasions, like when they had first made their rough draft of 'House Rules'.

"Alright, then it's decided." Shiro and Ichigo smiled while Grimmjow finished the dishes, thinking quietly to himself, about something the two wouldn't plan on. It was a good thought that made his smile turn malicious. "This is gonna be fun," he murmured under his breath, too low to be heard by the other two.

**Again, sorry so short. But, I already Have a sequel in mind! And it will involve the guy everyone (some people) love to hate! Anyone wanna guess which Bleach character it is? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Whew! Okay, no smexy scene yet, but I am working on it- I had a block, and I didn't want to give you guys crap. So, here this is, twice as long as my other chapters. I wonder if I was descriptive enough?**

**Sigh, still don't own bleach, or its characters.**

Late Sunday evening, Ichigo, Shiro and Grimmjow arrived at the fifties-style diner, Ichigo grinning as he looked up at the place happily. He loved places like this that modeled a different time. He was followed close behind by Shiro, who kept close like a body guard. Grimmjow, however, seemed to hang back, watching the two carefully as they walked in. The diner had a red and white tiled floor, a retro bar with red stools to sit at, booths that were patterned red, white, red, and so on. There was a juke box in the corner, right next to where they decided to sit. Ichigo had mentioned earlier that he liked sitting in booths, so it had been decided unofficially by Shiro and Grimm that they would sit in one. As they sat down, Ichigo alone on one side and Shiro and Grimmjow sitting close on the other, the Berry couldn't help but wonder again if the two were dating. He thought deeply about this as he looked at his menu, then realizing that he was also feeling a little lonely sitting by himself. He peeked up at the two, who were both staring, bored, at their menu's_. It must be nice to have someone_, he thought a little sadly. He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts, trying to seem bright and cheery and keep the mood up.

Grimmjow and Shiro had of course only sat together so one wouldn't have the advantage of sitting close to Ichigo, but were now faced with the issue of being uncomfortably close to each other. Shiro constantly shifted while Grimmjow tried to push him over a little with his hip, acting nonchalantly about the movement. They continuously glared daggers at each other, which the poor orangette across from them confused with heated looks. He felt like more of a third wheel now, and began to wish they had gotten a table. "So, uhm, you guys ready to order?" He asked, startling the two across from him. They both looked at each other again, then nodded. Ichigo pouted slightly and looked away as a waitress came, finding himself envious of their closeness.

"Burger and fries." Grimmjow said gruffly to the giggling waitress, who was batting her eyelashes at him. She tried to turn her attention to Shiro, the albino smiling politely on the outside at her on the outside, but on the inside wishing that the tramp would understand he was not interested. "Same please," He said calmly. Ichigo nodded and ordered the same thing, the waitress turning her attention to him more fully now. She chewed on the end of her pencil, obviously trying to seem cute and flirtatious as she talked.  
"Awe, How sweet!" she cooed at him. "Everyone ordering the same thing. I bet you guys have a lot in common." She leaned forward and exposed a bit of not-very-appealing cleavage, making the orange haired boy resist a shudder. "Uhm, yeah," he agreed, trying to slide away from her. The girl pouted and tried to look hurt, giving him puppy dog eyes as he tried to politely make it clear he was not interested. Shiro and Grimmjow watched, both with murderous looks in their eyes, at the annoying girl. Shiro's glare seemed more calculating, like he was plotting her murder and how to get away with it, whereas Grimmjow simply outright hatred, like he'd take her out and not think twice about the act. Basically, both were violent people, all the way to their cores, when someone messes with something that is theirs.

The girl eventually gave up, turning and leaving to get their orders. Ichigo sighed in relief, much to the pleasure of the males across from him, and moved back to where he had been sitting. He smiled, clearly embarrassed at how that had all went. "Well, that was a little…" He searched for the right word.

"Desperate." Shiro replied dryly.

"Annoying. Irritating." Grimmjow added, nodding in agreement with Shiro.

The two did agree on a lot when it concerned Ichigo, though they never seemed to notice it. Ichigo grinned at the two, relieved they agreed with him. "But, it is kind of funny we all got the same thing," he said, attempting at dinner conversation. Grimmjow grunted in response, whether it was an agreeing grunt or something else, Ichigo couldn't tell. He turned to Shiro, who smiled and nodded. The albino had ordered the same thing every time he came here, though of course he wouldn't tell Ichigo that and ruin his idea for tonight. He glanced over at Grimmjow, again wondering what was going on with the teal-haired man. He hadn't been speaking much lately.

Grimmjow looked out the window, staring at the darkening sky curiously as he thought to himself. He had been good, no fighting with anyone lately, not even the bleached-white freak next to him. He hadn't cussed nearly as much as he normally would either, even avoiding swears when he dropped heavy supplies on his foot while taking it to another classroom for his teacher. He had said 'Shoot' instead of the obvious other, which was no small feat for him. He was actually quite proud of himself, but still remained quiet when with his roommates. Don't start anything with the albino; don't hurt the berry's feelings. Those were his basic goals, and he'd actually turned a lot of his language skills around. It shocked even him that he'd stuck with this for so long; which made it even harder for him to think he may never make the orangette his.

Their food arrived while Grimmjow sat thinking, Ichigo and Shiro chatting like they always did, and Ichigo looking over at Grimmjow every once in a while like he had that morning, much to Shiro's distaste. He didn't mention it though, he never did. Always polite on the outside, that was how he played it. On the inside? Well that was a completely different story. He could be possessive, controlling, quite evil… it occurred to him that if him and Grimmjow were to team up, they could possibly be the greatest villains on the earth, maybe using Ichigo's innocent face, Grimmjow's new and apparently quiet demeanor, plus his kindness to con people. More proof that he was much more deviant. He stuck a fry in his mouth and chuckled softly, gaining both of his roommate's attention.

"What is it, Shiro?" Ichigo asked. He had just taken a bite of his burger, and as a result, had some ketchup at the corner of his mouth, barely touching his bottom lip. Shiro watched his lips move, licking his own hungrily. Grimmjow stared with wide eyes, then looked away and tried not to tempt his restraint further. _Well, not until later at least_, he thought with a grin as he remembered his plan. There was no guarantee it would work or anything, but hey, it was worth a shot. It took Shiro a moment and a jab in the side from Grimmjow to remember that he had just been asked a question. "Wha- oh, right, uhm, just remembering a show I was watching earlier," he lied smoothly, shutting his mouth quickly and tightly, making it clear he wasn't going to elaborate. Grimmjow rolled his eyes, but Ichigo nodded and took his word for it. _He trusts this guy too much_, Grimmjow thought worriedly. Shiro thought something similar, only he was pleased about the fact and made it known with his sly smile.

The three went back to how they had been in the beginning, Grimmjow quietly eating and looking out the window while Shiro and Ichigo talked about subjects varying from Classes they had taken or wanted to take, to the food in Hokkaido and what the mountains looked like there. Shiro had seen most of the world, while Ichigo had only left his home town of Karakura to come to college. As they talked, Shiro started to get irritated with Ichigo's constantly flickering gaze, and decided that since Ichigo clearly wouldn't ask him what was wrong, he may as well. "Grimmjow, won't you join the conversation?" He said without looking at him. Grimmjow looked back at the man, then noticed the berry's worried stare and resisted the urge to grin.  
He sighed, acting like this was a big hassle, and faced forward. "Sure, I'd love to join," he said with mock enthusiasm. Shiro rolled his eyes, while Ichigo somewhat brightened at the fact that the man would be more engaged in the conversation tonight. "So, what are we talking about?" Grimmjow asked, but before giving anyone a chance to answer, continued. "Let's talk about drinks. Any favorites?" He looked at the two, a grin stretched on his face. Ichigo looked away nervously, gaining Shiro's attention back into the conversation. "Margarita," the albino answered, watching Ichigo curiously. Grimmjow nodded, pleased he would be playing along, though he clearly didn't know of where his plan was going yet. "What about you, King?" Shiro asked the boy, who was clearly trying to avoid speaking. "Uhm… Grimmjow first?" he tried, attempting to push attention from himself.

Grimmjow grinned. Like he had guessed, the berry probably had very little experience alcohol. He turned his malicious smirk to Shiro discretely, Shiro returning it as he caught on to where this was now heading. They both turned back to Ichigo, who was flustering and blushing, for once not just because he was put on the spot to make a decision. "Scotch on the rocks," Grimmjow answered definitively, then nodded at his red-faced roommate. "Alright, I answered, so what's yours?" The boy looked at his lap, trying to think. "Uh, just regular old beer," he answered, relieved slightly he had come up with at least an answer. When he looked up, however, he noticed both of the men across from him smiling… well, diabolically. Like villains planning something, they were just missing the moustaches and hand-wringing Ichigo always applied to villains. Well, the villains he'd seen on television and in movies, anyways.

Grimmjow snorted and shook his head. "That's not what we mean, we're talkin' more interesting stuff," he chided. Shiro nodded in agreement. "Come on King, there has to be something?" They both looked at the boy expectantly. "Alright, fine! You caught me, I've never had more than a beer and a sip of wine before," he grumbled, looking away from the two. He hadn't even turned twenty yet, for Pete's sake, so why should he have? Shiro only shrugged, while Grimmjow's smile grew, if it was possible. Both pleased that the boy had finally confessed, Grimmjow moved onto the next phase of his plan. "Alright, then it's decided," he said triumphantly. Shiro rolled his eyes again at his overly cocky attitude. Ichigo frowned at the two of them, still confused. "What's decided?"

Grimmjow and Shiro looked at each other again, their faces straight and betraying no emotion before Shiro went back to looking at his food and Grimmjow went back to grinning at the confused boy. "We're going to a bar!"

* * *

And so there they were, not twenty minutes later, outside an off-campus bar. "I'm telling you, they won't let me drink," Ichigo insisted for the millionth time. Grimmjow slung an arm around his shoulder, gaining a glare from Shiro. "Oh, come on, I know the guys here, and If I say it's cool then they'll serve ya." Shiro threaded his arm through Ichigo's, much like he had when they had been watching television on the couch. "He's right, King," He admitted begrudgingly. "Come on, it'll only be a few. Just to try 'em and see what you like best," his silk voice whispered seductively. Grimmjow nodded in agreement. "Don't tell me you can't handle a few drinks?" He asked of the boy, clearly challenging his masculinity. It worked. Ichigo stiffened, then stood straighter and held his head higher. "Of course I can. Let's go." He pushed through the doors, much to the amusement of the two behind him, and found his way to the bar.

He sat in between the two, pursing his lips slightly as he decided what to get. Unbeknownst to him, Grimmjow and Shiro were acting more as bodyguards than anything. Their hawk eyes watched for straying hands or eyes, their positions and body language making it clear the berry was _theirs_. Once, some idiots hand reached out to grab Ichigo's ass and Grimmjow nearly tore it off, Shiro beating Grimmjow to the punch and grabbing the man's wrist. Without looking up from his drink, he murmured under his breath, "Any closer and I'll snap your wrist without a second thought." He squeezed the wrist for good measure, tight enough to hear a small whimper in pain. He let go as he turned to smile at Ichigo, who had directed a question to him. Grimmjow chuckled softly and took a quick shot, tilting his head back and making sure to swallow all in one go, gaining a look of astonishment from the suddenly distracted berry. "How did you do that?" He asked, respect clear in his voice. Shiro frowned distastefully, while Grimmjow grinned. Ichigo seemed to realize how that sounded and blinked, quickly looking away as his cheeks tinted red. "I-I mean, doesn't it hurt your throat?" He added quickly, trying to recover. Grimmjow snorted. "Maybe to someone who isn't as _experienced_ in drinking as me," He took another drink, then Shiro rolled his eyes.

Ichigo pursed his lips, then ordered a shot for himself and took it to his lips, tilting his head back and swallowing it all at once. Grimmjow's eyes widened and Shiro leaned forward, putting a hand on the orangette's shoulder. "Woah, you alright King? That was a lot at once." Ichigo grinned and wiped his mouth. "Nah, it only stung a bit after going down." He threw a lopsided grin at Grimmjow. "Who knows? Maybe I'll be as experienced as you by the end of the night." Both Grimmjow and Shiro's eyes widened, but the boy clearly didn't get the other implication. Again. The albino and teal-haired man met each other's eyes, then shared a brief malicious grin. "Yes, the night's still young. Who knows how 'experienced' you'll be by the end?" Shiro took a swig of his own drink, still smiling as he realized Grimmjow's brilliant plan.

* * *

**Okay, so for once I remembered what I wanted to put here. Tosen. I already have a sequel in mind for this story, and just let me say, Tosen will be in it. But, I'm gonna do something different! He will be the... Good guy! *Collective gasps from imaginary friends* YES, TOSEN THE GOOD GUY! I read some other stories, and Tosen is always bad, even when Aizen is actually good! So I just kind of sat there, thinking, 'Awe, poor mislead guy. He just had a whacked view of justice 'cause some guy got away with killing his friend (Secret crush also?) Anyways, so I think I'll make him a side character, not really that important to the story, but still, _not_ a Bad guy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whew! Alright, uploaded early thanksgiving morning (2 A.M.! 2:27 to be exact!) So, here we are! I have one more chap after this, then I'm deciding whether or not to do the sequel next, an IchixByakuya, or another secret one. **

**Ichi: And by secret, she means not involving me, and a description of it at the bottom of this story.**

**Itachifan: Uwahh! Dun tell him that, Or I'll make one with you in a maid costume 24/7!  
Grim: Yes. Please, do that one next.**

**Shiro: I agree completely. **

**Ichi: Ughh, fine... But the secret one really isn't about me.**

**Itachifan: ON WITH THE STORY! Oh, And I don't own bleach. Yet. *Evil laughter***

* * *

Soon, the three students had managed quite a collection of glasses and bottles, especially the berry, who was trying hard to prove himself to his roommates. His cheeks were tinted rose, and his head was currently resting on the bar counter, a far-away look in his eyes. He was mumbling on about some soccer game that was on, one that his red-haired friend was playing. He had just been tripped by one of the other players and had hurt his ankle, _bad_. Ichigo shot up and started yelling at the refs (Along with several other bar patrons), for missing the illegal move. Shiro and Grimmjow briefly shared a look, wordlessly trying to figure out how to push forward what was now their plan. They were snapped out of their deep conversation as a flash of orange blocked their view of one another. They looked down at the drunken boy, who was flat on his back, still yelling about the game. Grimmjow chuckled and Shiro sighed, and together they lifted the boy back onto his stool.

"Ya alright King?" Shiro asked, looking the strawberry over. Ichigo hiccupped, much to Grimmjow's amusement, but nodded. "'Course I'm alright Shiro-chan." Grimmjow couldn't hold back the snicker at 'Shiro-Chan's' new nickname, gaining a glare from the albino and the orange-haired boy's attention. He grinned back at the blue haired man, holding up his newest shot. "I-I toldja I c-could handle my liquor" He exclaimed, downing the drink. Shiro and Grimmjow shared a look, both deciding maybe it was time for the boy to stop drinking so heavily. Grimmjow scooped the glasses towards himself and motioned for the bartender to take them back, while Shiro distracted the tipsy boy. "No more drinks for him," Grimmjow said to the bar tender. The man took one look at him and nodded, filling up a tray with all the empty bottles and glasses and walking stiffly away with them. Ichigo halted his conversation, if it could be called that with Shiro doing most of the talking, and pouted as his drink was taken away. "Aweeee, why'dja do that? I wasn't done with that one." He gave Grimmjow and Shiro puppy-dog eyes, making both men feel blood flow south rather quickly. Shiro was first to recover. "I think you've had enough, Ichi." Grimmjow could tell he was about to protest, so he clapped the boy on the back. "Yup, he's right," He said, much to both of the other males' amazement. Grimmjow never agreed with Shiro, at least not aloud.

"You've more than proved yerself." He continued. "Now, which drink was yer favorite?" Ichigo gave a sloppy grin, his eyes closing briefly as he thought about it and resting the right side of his face on his hands so he could face Grimmjow from where his head lay on the counter. "Mmm, I dunno, they all kinda tasted the same after the first few," he said dreamily. "Maybe Jack on the Rocks. Or that green one…" Shiro's eyebrows rose slightly, clearly becoming interested in this new topic of conversation. "Which green drink? The margarita or the Jell-O shot?" Ichigo turned his head slightly, resting his left cheek on the table now and revealing a red mark on his right cheek from where his fingers had been. "The one that was more solid, like ice and stuff. It was huge." Shiro nodded, understanding that he was talking about the margarita. Grimmjow sneered. "That's a fruity ass drink," he shook his head. The orangette pouted and shrugged, sitting up with more stability than before. "I also said I liked the Jack on the rocks," he said matter-of-factly.

Shiro sighed and stood, putting money on the counter for his drinks. Grimmjow handed the bar tender closest to him a credit card, covering all three of their shares, much to Shiro's discomfort. "I always pay for my own drinks," He scowled at the man. Grimmjow shrugged. "Take it as a thank you. For going along with this plan." He said the last part quieter and with a sly wink. Shiro conceded, looking over at the boy and nodding. "Alright, let's get this show on the road then," He said, speaking literally. Both men took one of the berry's arms and threw them around their shoulders, though he seemed stable, they weren't going to risk it. "Are we going somewhere?" He asked, looking up at the two with interest but walking with them calmly.

Shiro smiled and spoke calmingly, quick to answer him. "Yes, we're heading back to the apartment." Ichigo frowned, looking over at Grimmjow, who always seemed to break under his looks. "Can't we keep drinkin' somewhere else? Are there anymore bars?" He grinned suddenly as a new idea came to him. "Ohh, maybe a club? We could go dancing!" Grimmjow was honestly tempted to see the boy dancing, especially in his drunken state, but figured now was not the time. After all, there was a completely different way he wanted to see him. "Nah, let's get back berry-tan." Ichigo pouted, but gave up and let the men lead him home, no longer needing their support to walk. Neither man wanted to let go, however, so each continued to keep an arm around him. They walked back onto campus, sneaking quietly past the snoozing guard.

It was a wonder, really, how this school claimed and still held the title as one of the safest in the country when anyone could sneak onto campus and get away with practically anything. Then again, it wasn't really that there wasn't crime… it was more that the school was rich and had enough higher up people working for it that everything stayed under wraps. They continued through the dark, back to their dormitory, and up the elevator, again not trusting Ichigo's feet, though they had made it thus far with only minimal stumbling, and half of it not the boys' fault. Once the doors opened at their floor, they hurried off and to their room, Ichigo digging into his front pockets and grumbling about how he couldn't find his keys.

Grimmjow saw this opportunity and took it, reaching into the boys' back pocket swift fully and grabbing the keys, but not before grabbing enough of his ass to gain a reaction. Ichigo jumped slightly, but to Grimmjow's and Shiro's surprise, didn't look disgusted; instead, he looked embarrassed… maybe even a bit turned on. Grimmjow and Shiro shared a look for the umpteenth time that night, deciding to move forward. Ichigo groaned, noticing their gazes and shaking his head. "It's not faaaaiiirrrr." He complained. Both of the males gave him a confused look as Grimmjow opened the door, hurrying them inside so they wouldn't wake their neighbors. "What's not fair, King?" Shiro asked, his arm still around the boy, though it had slipped down to wrap around his waist. The orangette looked at him then Grimmjow, who had come back to his side faithfully and ushered him over to the couch, where he sat without a fuss and was joined by Grimmjow on one side and Shiro on the other. "You guys are all close and sweet," He mumbled, looking at the ground with a blush that wasn't just from the alcohol he'd been drinking. "I wanna be that close to someone," He continued. The bluenette and albino shared a look, then much to the berry's irritation, burst into laughter.

"What? What?" Ichigo asked, hitting each of their backs with a tight fist, trying to get them to stop their guffaws and chuckling. Grimmjow was first to recover for once, patting Ichigo's shoulder. "Me? And Him? Berry, you got us _all_ wrong." He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. Shiro nodded, chuckling. "We're not together, King. Not even close. In fact, we've actually been fighting over someone." Ichigo frowned. "Well, who?" He asked furiously, still far from understanding where the men were going with this. Shiro and Grimmjow shared a look, earning another pound on the back from Ichigo and a growled comment about how they had telekinetic powers that they seemed to be using solely to piss him off. Shiro looked back at him and Grimmjow scowled, clearly mad with what was coming next. "You, silly," Shiro grinned, and before Ichigo could react, leaned in and pressed their lips together, dominating his within seconds. After what felt like months to the teal-haired man, he put a hand on Shiro's shoulder and pulled him back, ripping their lips apart. Ichigo gasped, then after realizing what had just happened, floundered for a moment as he tried to piece everything together. Both men sat patiently waiting for his verdict. They were expressionless, but it wouldn't be hard to spot the worry in their eyes.

"I don't believe you," Ichigo declared, his eyebrows pulling together softly as he looked down at the men. For a moment, neither of them moved. Then Grimmjow laughed, closely followed by Shiro. Well, that relieved their greatest fear: That he would deny them both and they could never be friends with him again. Ichigo scowled, a flustered expression still stuck on his face, but with an added blush as he watched the two men. Shiro and Grimmjow eventually calmed, then shared mischievous grins, which were quickly turned on the berry. "Well, we'll have to prove it to you then," Grimmjow said, moving to face him completely. In one quick movement, he stretched his legs out, pulling Ichigo into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist while Shiro positioned himself in front of the orangette. Ichigo didn't struggle, instead seeming intrigued by how this was turning out. _Could it be true? Could this be real? _He wondered as Shiro moved forward, capturing his lips once more. He massaged his lips first, trying to relieve the nervous tension that had suddenly struck the teen. It worked, and he found his way into his mouth, their tongues wrestling only a few brief seconds before Ichigo was quickly overpowered. Meanwhile, Shiro's hands ran down to the berry's waist, replacing Grimmjow's. The blue haired man, annoyed he was missing out on the action and having lost the opportunity of being Ichigo's first kiss (With a male- He had no idea about what girls he may have kissed), had started to run his hands under the boys' shirt, up his chest and finding his hardening nipples. His grin widened, if that were possible, and he started to rub slowly, waiting for the reaction he would have. Ichigo tensed immediately, moaning into the kiss he and Shiro were having, encouraging both males to keep going.

With renewed energy, Grimmjow started to be a bit rougher, pinching and twisting teasingly while Shiro explored more of his Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo whimpered, but from the obvious hard on he was getting, clearly didn't want either man to stop. Shiro looked up at Grimmjow, who nodded and shifted his position, his feet going to the floor and Shiro pulling away. Ichigo, his eyes dulled with lust and want, looked up at the two with a panicked expression. Grimmjow smiled back, for once a relaxed smile, unlike his sneers and shit eating grins. "Don't worry, we're not stopping," He purred, standing up and holding the Berry tightly to his chest, carrying him bridal style to the bedroom with Shiro close behind.

Ichigo curled into him, clutching at the front of his shirt for support, though the man clearly had no intention of letting him fall. It occurred to him, a delayed reaction to his drunken mind, what was happening. Not everything, not the full gravity of the situation, but more or less the fact that he had just been kissed and had been felt all over, and had _liked_ it. No, that wasn't a strong enough word. He had _craved _it; he almost needed it. He felt himself be set lightly on the bed, or more accurately, someone's chest. Lain out much like how he had been on the couch, except more comfortable and with more room, Shiro caught his lips and Grimmjow's hands started roaming again. Ichigo squirmed at first, then gave in and shuddered at the overwhelming amount of hands and sensations.

Grimmjow had gotten sick of Shiro being the only one getting to kiss the Strawberry, so he decided that even if it wasn't on the mouth, he was going to taste him. He ran his tongue from his shoulder up his neck, stopping to lick the shell of his ear. This earned a moan and a shiver from the boy, making him grin. He pulled the boys' shirt over his head carefully, Shiro sensing what he was doing and helping him remove it. It seemed Ichigo would have to supply little effort tonight, which was a good thing, considering his sloth like state. The older males raked their eyes over the now exposed chest, enjoying every crevice, every muscle of his toned chest. When Ichigo noticed they had stopped, he flushed and looked at the ground, muttering quietly, "Take a picture why dontcha. It'll last longer." Both men snapped out of their state and much to the orangette's surprise, laughed. His blush only deepened, turning a crimson color that made it impossible to deny. This happened to be when both Shiro and Grimmjow noticed they had gotten hard, their eyes meeting for a silent battle over who would get Ichigo's first.

Shiro moved to strip him of his pants, grinning softly to himself with a different look in his eyes. It was a passionate, lustful look of want as he pulled Ichigo's pants to his ankles, then quickly pulled his boxers to his knees. Ichigo gave a shocked cry, unable to stop the action since it had been so swift. Shiro gave him a quick peck on the cheek to reassure him, then dived down to the weeping member that practically begged for attention. Starting at the base, his tongue barely touching the skin, he licked up to the tip and slid his tongue in between his slit, then repeated the action over and over, going slower with each lick. Ichigo flinched and let out a low moan, leaning more heavily against Grimmjow, who was still teasing his chest. The teal haired man was losing his patience, however, and was beginning to get quite rough. Ichigo was beginning to get overwhelmed by all the sensation, but before he could react, everyone and everything moved, including him. He blinked in surprise and found his upper body now leaning against Shiro and Grimmjow in between his legs.

He had a bottle in his hands… where had that come from? He watched curiously, his eyes widening slightly as he watched the man coat his fingers, and decided now was the time to ask questions. The older males noticed and Shiro stopped Ichigo's question in its track, taking hold of his chin and tilting his head back, dominating his lips possessively. Taken by this newfound characteristic in his roommate, Ichigo didn't struggle, instead quickly getting lost in the warm breath in his mouth.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes in annoyance, getting tired of Shiro always holding _his_ Berry's attention. He reached down and slipped one finger in, quickly gaining a reaction from the boy. Both of the older males grinned, then continued on with what they were doing. Grimmjow moved his finger around cautiously, trying to stretch the hole out before adding a second finger. Ichigo whined, Grimmjow's scissoring fingers still looking for the bundle of nerves that would drive the boy wild. It took a small amount of searching, but he knew he had found it when the boy's back arched and he cried out, unable to pull away from Shiro's insatiable lips and simply moaning into them. Shiro smiled around the kiss, looking up at Grimmjow and giving him a wink of approval. Grimmjow rolled his eyes but grinned back anyways, then added a third finger quickly and moved more impatiently.

The bluette grinned in satisfaction at the squirming mess before him, Ichigo calling out both names as Shiro moved his hands across his exposed skin and Grimmjow finally put his hardened member up to the boy's entrance. Ichigo was prepared for this, more so than the fingers, and started begging for him to continue. "Please… Grimm, I can't…. can't wait…" Said man grinned, then once he got an encouraging (But grudging) nod from Shiro, pushed in swiftly, then pausing as the body beneath him shivered and adjusted. The blue haired man leaned down and caught his lips, then pulled away, just a hair apart from the male, waiting for his approval. After a few seconds, the berry nodded, momentarily pressing their foreheads together and peering into the blue orbs with half-lidded chocolate ones. Grimmjow flashed him a knowing grin, then pulled back and slid back in, moving in a slow fashion. He waited for him to adjust, then speed up as his moans and cries of pleasure egged the man on more.

Once they were satisfied Ichigo was comfortable enough and ready, Shiro lifted Ichigo up gently under his arms, setting him in Grimmjow's lap, the teal-haired man's length still buried deep inside the boy. Ichigo shuddered but couldn't stop the moan of pleasure that slipped out, and Shiro lost it.

"Alright, I've had enough," he snapped, glaring at Grimmjow. The man merely shrugged, reaching under Ichigo's knees and holding his legs apart. His cheeks flushed bright red as he tried weakly to close his legs, but finding the pleasure he was receiving making it hard to convince his body to react how he wanted. Meanwhile, the men around him continued on, as if he wasn't quite part of the conversation. Which he really wasn't, he was only vaguely aware if what was going on.

"Fine, but you better be damn careful. If I see one drop of blood so help me…"

The albino sneered back at him. "Like you'd care. If you see any blood it's 'cause you slammed into him!"

Grimmjow opened his mouth to snap something snarky back, only to be quieted by an unforeseen interruption. "Oh, stop fighting and get on with it!" Ichigo snapped, finally fed up with all of his roommates fighting. "I ain't sober but I know when you two're bickerin' and I'm sick of it!" He practically whined. Shiro and Grimmjow looked at the boy in shock, then up at each other, wordlessly forming a truce. For now.

Shiro took hold of Ichigo's knees to steady himself, waiting for Grimmjow to pull out of the boy before aligning his pulsing length against the hole. Grimmjow's was right there next to his, both pressing into the boy. Ichigo clenched his teeth together tightly as they started to move in carefully, Grimmjow first then quickly followed by Shiro.  
"You're gonna break him!" Grimmjow hissed after seeing Ichigo's face. The boy quickly shook his head, however, before Shiro could reply. "N-no. Keep going," he insisted. Shiro and Grimmjow shared a look, then the bluette nodded and Shiro pushed the rest of the way in. Ichigo let out a small whimper but didn't protest any further, instead catching up with the different sensations. At first it was pain, sharp and thankfully diluted by the alcohol, but then something more came after it. He gasped as the two started moving, and though there was still a small trace of that pain in the back of his mind, the pleasure he felt soon drowned everything else. He couldn't think straight, nor did he try, instead letting his head fall back against the blue haired mans' chest and letting out animalistic sounds of his ecstasy.

"Mmf… tight…" Grimmjow murmured.

"Warm..." Shiro groaned. Grimmjow grunted in approval, the two continuing to try and move in the cramped space. Their speed increased as they all became accustomed, soon the only sounds in the room the occasional grunt or moan, plus the obvious sound of skin smacking into more skin. Neither male had to try hard to please the teen, only their simple thrusts driving him wild. He would be sore later, but right then he was too happy to care. He started pushing back on their lengths, and as soon as he was able, started trying to speak.

"Fa, faster," he demanded, much to the joy of the men thrusting into him. They complied, neither holding back anymore and forgetting tomorrow like it was never going to happen. Precum dripped down Ichigo's hardened member, and soon his velvet walls were constricting, warning the two inside of him of his impending orgasm. The two met eyes again, then giving one last, deep thrust, Ichigo cried out and came hard, splattering his seed on his own chest and some even reaching his face. He tightened around the two inside of him, milking their orgasms and easily being filled.  
After their heartbeats slowed and the white spots in their vision disappeared, the older males pulled out of the now unconscious orangette, both smiling fondly at him. Shiro grabbed a well-placed tissue box and with Grimmjow's help cleaned up Ichigo first, then themselves. They tossed them in the trash by the nightstand, then carefully dressed themselves and the berry. They looked back at the sleeping boy, each thinking intensely.

"What do we do with him?" Shiro asked quietly, reaching out and caressing the boys' relaxed face with his thumb. Grimmjow shrugged, watching the action but for once not jealous of it. After all, the berry was asleep in _his_ lap. Shiro sighed and the bluette tore his eyes from Ichigo's sleeping face to see what was with the albino.

"You realize we can't just stay like this all night? No matter how much we want to…" He trailed off, speaking quietly, though a thunderstorm and earthquake combined wouldn't wake the orangette now. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I'm not moving." He said simply, looking at the man across from him with a frown. "Well, we have to compromise," he answered.

After some quiet movement and a few small arguments, they were all asleep, Shiro's arms around the teen's waist and his head resting tucked under his chin. Grimmjow had one arm tight around the boy's shoulders, as well as his cheek resting against the top of his orange head. In his sleep, Ichigo smiled and sighed contently, one hand holding tightly to each of his roommate's shirts.

* * *

**Te Hee, I'm so mean to Ichi. And it will probably only get much worse in the sequel. **

**Grimm: So you've decided to do that next?  
Itachifan: Naw, I'm gonna see what the reviews say.**

**Ichi: How can anyone decide if they don't know what the secret one is about?**

**Shiro: He's right, baka.  
Itachifan: Alright, I'll give a spoiler. It doesn't involve either of you three. As main characters, at least. **

**All three reactions: D8**

**Itachifan: Blegh, I know, don't be babies about it. I decided Shuuhei never gets any love, so it'll be him and someone.**

**Ichi: But not me? **

**Itachifan: No, probably not. Or I could just make that a side story int he sequel...**

**Ichi: Wait, so it'll be ShuuxTosen?  
Tosen: No. **

**Shuu: Alright, enough talking. And you, get back to work!  
*Runs and hides angry fanfic characters* Alright, until the next chap! Thanks to all Reviews, reads, followers, anyone who even glanced at this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, the first to wake of the three is Shiro, who blinks and sits up carefully, though he has yet to comprehend just where he is. Suddenly, everything comes crashing back; he looks down at Ichigo and sucks in a sharp breath, which causes the teal haired male to stir. Shiro swallows and pats his adversaries' shoulder lightly, the man only responding with a small groan.

Shiro clamps a hand over his mouth so he won't wake the sleeping orangette next to him, and in an instant Grimmjow is sitting up, his look a little frantic and an expectation of a fight apparent in his body movement: One fist raised up to block, the other arm moving protectively in front of the Berry he adores. His left knee rises as well, shielding the third room mate from the view of anyone who may be in the doorway or around the bed. Shiro rolls his eyes, though he has to admit the defense mechanism Grimmjow has is quite impressive. He ignores that thought for now, however, and instead puts a finger up to his mouth, motioning for him to be quiet. They both turn to look at Ichigo, then the man nods in agreement. Apparently, he was sure of where he was right as he woke up.

"G'morning to you too," He grumbles, gaining another eye roll from the albino.

"Be quieter, dumb ass," he scolds. Grimmjow shakes his head, then turns his attention to his berry. He reaches out and runs a hand through his hair slowly, a soft motion that surprises the man beside him. Ichigo's response is equally shocking to them both, as he nuzzles into the hand, lifting his head to press against it. Grimmjow leaves his hand there, then looks back at Shiro. "Well…" he mumbles. Both men sat uncomfortably, trying to think this one through. What do they say? "Do we… leave?" Grimmjow tries. Shiro shoots him a glare instantly, his voice raising slightly. "Leave? Maybe if I wanted to be a heartless pig like you, but I'm not leaving his side!" Unknown to either male, Ichigo has woken up to the sound of yelling he isn't used too, since his room mates usually took their arguments outside of their dorm room.

"I-That's not what I'm thinking!" Grimmjow growls back, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Shiro blinks in surprise and Ichi resists the frown that wants to pull his lips down, trying not to alert the other two that he's awake. He can't help but think; Where do they go from here? What happens next? Was he just a one night stand for his room mates? An easy opportunity? "Then please explain, mister deep and thoughtful," Shiro sneers back. Grimmjow looks away nervously, his grip in the orangette's hair tightening slightly. "Never mind," he snaps back. Shiro grinds his teeth together, then reaches out to slap the man upside his head. Grimmjow blinks in surprise, and Ichigo nearly gets up to stop the fight he sees about to break. Shiro braces himself for retaliation, but none comes. Instead, Grimmjow speaks, his voice so low the albino has to lean in and Ichigo nearly misses it, close as he is to the speaker.

"What if he doesn't want us to be here when he wakes up? What if he doesn't remember, and regrets or is embarrassed by what we tell him? Or maybe he does remember, but would rather not?" He lets out a shaky sigh, running his free hand through his own hair. Shiro lets his shoulders slump, one of his hands bunching part of the blanket while the other holds Ichigo's securely, his thumb pressing into his palm gently. "Shit," He murmurs, his eyes wide. "What if you're right? We shouldn't be here…" Again, Ichigo nearly sits up to tell them both… well, he doesn't know yet. Clearly, his room mates aren't going to treat him like a one night stand, but he wasn't sure what last night was yet. Sure, it had been his first time and he could already tell how sore he was and how much pain he would be in, but he'd always known he was gay, somewhere inside himself. Before he can decide, however, Grimmjow speaks up again.

"I mean, neither of us will do anything to jeopardize what we already have, right?" Shiro nods in agreement, trying to think this through as best as he could. "But, he doesn't know yet, so how do we…" Shiro shakes his head as the bluette trails off. "I don't know… I don't know, I can't read him, the most open person we know, the most honest, and I just don't friggin' know!" Ichigo nearly screams at the two; What doesn't he know?! Why can't they just say it? He practically wills them to say it, finding himself changing his most wanted super power from flying to mind reading.

Grimmjow swallows, but continues on still, deciding he might as well admit it aloud. "I know. He's a smart kid, you'd think he'd have caught on we were fighting over him all this time." That's all it takes, and within a second Ichigo is bolting upright, his hands reaching out to grab the wrists of each hand that tried to pull away. "Are you serious about that?" He demands, looking between Grimmjow and Shiro. Both blink at him in shock, then embarrassment. They both look down, faces turning different shades of red and pink. Ichigo had never seen them blush before; it must be true.

"Look, we're sorry if you didn't want this," Grimmjow says, already having planned on apologizing. Shiro quickly jumps in, his face an odd red in comparison to his bleached white skin. "Yeah, we didn't mean ta take advantage of ya," he adds quickly. Ichigo blinks, looking between the two again. "Don't be," the orangette chides. Both of the older males look up, their eyes wider than before, if that was possible. "I'm not. Now answer me: Are you serious?" Grimmjow and Shiro share a look, then both nod. "Yeah, King. We've been kinda crushin' hard on ya," he sighs, Grimmjow nodding again in agreement. Ichigo doesn't miss a beat, continuing his questioning. "For how long?" This time Grimmjow speaks up, scratching the back of his head with his free hand, since Ichigo still had hold of one of his and one of Shiro's wrists. "Since day one, when we first moved in."

Ichigo blinks, then groans, flopping back. Both of his room mates are on him in a second, each leaning close to see if he's alright. "King? Ya feeling sick?" Shiro asks, reaching out and feeling his forehead. Grimmjow had a pillow in one hand, though he's still trying to be more subtle about his worry. "Is it your back?" Ichigo sneers, shaking his head. "No, it's my pride." The men before him flinch, expecting he's talking about the fact he was dominated by two men last night when he was supposedly straight. "I mean, how stupid could I have been to miss that? We've been room mates for what, half a year now?" He adds, trying to relieve the stress in their eyes. "I'm sorry," he mumbles out, his chocolate eyes half closing as he looks away, guilt obvious in them. Shiro and Grimmjow both pause a moment, frozen in disbelief. He was apologizing to them? That was too much.

"Uhm, King?" Shiro asks, patting the Berry's head. "What are ya sorry fer? You didn' do nothin." Ichigo shakes his head, unbelieving his own density. "I'm sorry 'cause it took me this long to notice something!" He groans back. "I mean, I had to get drunk to do _something_, to take a freaking hint!" Grimmjow had still been in shock up till now, but suddenly burst into laughter, flopping back down to lay beside the orangette as he did so. "What's so funny?" Ichigo asks, punching his shoulder lightly. Shiro lays back down as well, his eyes narrowing at the man who seemed to have lost his mind.

"You're… you're sorry because..." he has to pause to catch his breath, chuckling between words so often he couldn't breathe anymore. "Here I am worrying you're gonna hate us for taking advantage of you, and you're actually worried about the fact you didn't notice we liked ya so much." He shakes his head, but wraps his arm around Ichigo's shoulders, holding him tightly. Shiro frowns in jealousy, glaring at the man and wrapping his arms around the teens' waist in response, making it clear he hadn't given up on him either. The berry blushes deeply with all this attention, but pushes the conversation forward. "I couldn't ever hate you guys," He grumbles. He notices the obvious possessiveness in his roommates' eyes, and the problem before him is suddenly smacking him in the face, neither of the older male's speaking, probably waiting for him to choose. "Wait, you don't expect me to pick one of you?" He asked, his eyes widening in disbelief. Both men nodded and Ichigo shook his head rapidly, sitting up just as quickly.

"No. I won't." He said stubbornly. He turned so he had his back to the edge of the bed, sitting in the applesauce positions and crossing his arms, pouting like a three year old being forced to choose a candy bar. "No. I… I like you both," he admitted, his tone wavering.

Both of the men before him were actually thrilled at the admission, even if it meant that neither of them had been excluded or accepted quite yet. They had been patient for a long time, so now it ate at them knowing he cared for each of them. Ichigo sighed at the expressions still on his roommates faces; obviously they were expecting an answer still. He groaned in frustration, feeling like pulling his hair out. He had been outraged at first, upset such a decision was his to make, but now… he appeared defeated. These were his roommates, people who had been there to throw a blanket over him when he crashed on the couch, watched his friends' soccer games with him, helped him clean and even set up a cycle for who washes, dries and puts away dishes! Then of course, there was last night…

Ichigo visibly reddened as he remembered last night again, starting to chew his lower lip as he thought. His eyes were downcast, looking as depressed as he was. Grimmjow resisted the urge to groan, while Shiro sighed in defeat. "I suppose… you don't have to choose _now_," the albino mumbled. Ichigo blinked, registering his statement and looking up into the faces of his now smiling roommates. "Really?" He asked, relief clear in his voice. Grimmjow nodded, scratching the back of his head and sighing. "Yeah, it's not fair for us to force this on you," he mumbled. "And I've been sharing this long, I suppose I'm accustomed to it enough…" He said in a lower voice, Ichigo not quite catching all of it. Shiro did however and frowned, elbowing the bluette in the ribs. They both looked back at the strawberry, who was grinning and in a quick movement, nearly tackled his roommates as he wrapped an arm around each of them and hugged them tightly.

Shiro chuckled and kissed the top of his head while Grimmjow patted his back awkwardly, not used to all this affection. "Alright, let's go get breakfast or something," he grumbled, moving to stand. Ichigo moved and stood as well, Shiro right behind him. The older males watched their uke carefully, knowing he was definitely in pain from last night and watching for any signs of distress. Other than a slight limp and a few stumbles, he appeared fine, making his way to the kitchen. He looked over at the time and frowned, realizing he had class today… it was Monday, after all. Shiro was already predicting that however and shook his head. "It's no big deal, King. We can miss today, I think they'd understand." Grimmjow chuckled, pulling some milk out of the fridge for the pancakes he'd decided to make.

Ichigo turned a reddish hue, knowing of course what they were talking about. He rubbed his lower back thoughtfully, spacing out before bumping into the counter. He fell to the ground, letting out a shocked yelp. Shiro and Grimmjow both dropped what they were holding, resulting in a broken plate and spilled milk. They both held out their hands to him, offering to help him up.

Ichigo froze, looking at the hands in wonder. It suddenly struck him that this was a bigger decision than who was helping him up. Looking hard at both hands while he was watched intently by the two older males, he turned to look up at them, giving them as hard a stare as he had their hands. Then, to their surprise, he took both hands, holding on tightly as they helped him up.

They all stood still, Shiro and Grimmjow watching the berry before they both broke into smiles. "That's my answer," the teen grumbles before turning around to clean up the mess that had just been made. The older males turned and looked at each other, conversing quietly.  
"So. I guess we won't be needing those rules anymore," Grimmjow smirks.

"Huh. Guess so." Shiro smirks back.

"What rules are you two talking about?" Ichigo asks from the floor. The men exchange a glance before kneeling down to help clean.

"Nothing," Grimmjow replies innocently.


End file.
